Ryanunzel:a modernboy verison of rapunzel
by princesspopular6417
Summary: Ryan Evans name is not really Ryan. He was kidnapped as a baby and now is going to east high. He is bullied by Troy Bolton. But what he finds out about his past will really turn his life upside down. Now complete!
1. Chapter 1

Ryan-unzel:a modern Rapunzel story

By princesspopular6417

Author's note:This is the first story in My disney Channel fairytale series. This rapunzel isn't a girl,This time it's a boy. So it's kind of a twist.

Summary:Ryan was kidnapped as a baby and raised by someone he didn't know. He goes to East high and is bullied by Troy Bolton.

But there are good things in his life and he discovers a past he never knew about. please read and review.

Chapter One:Ryan's Real parents

Once upon a time there lived a beautiful girl named Claire. She was very beautiful. She had light colored skin and long golden hair. She was a very kind person as well even though she was considered a ''geek'',''Nerd'' or ''Loser'' at her school. She was bullied by a girl named Melissa. Melissa was very popular and spoiled. She had Long Red hair and Green eyes. She was rich and got whatever she wanted. Claire was poor. She didn't own very much and yet she wore very pretty clothes. and Then there was Vance Evans.

Vance Evans was the most popular boy in school. He had short golden hair and big blue eyes. He was very Rich but,He was very kind.

Vance began to like Claire very,very much. The prom had come up and Melissa tried to ask Vance to it. He rejected her and went out with Claire to the prom. This made Melissa very angery and She became extremely Jealous. a year later,Vance and Claire got married.

Melissa watched the happy wedding from her house as she lived right next to a church. She decided to plan revenge for Vance not choosing her as his wife. a few years later,Vance and Claire gave birth to a beautiful baby boy,Who they Named Lucas. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. a night later,Melissa came to the house and snatched baby Lucas. after she snatched him,She re-named him Ryan and made sure no one was able to find least not for 16 years.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

years passed and baby Ryan grew into a very kind and handsome young man. Everyday after school,He would have to be Melissa's servent. Ryan attended East High everyday.

Even though,He was very good looking,He was not very popular and He was bullied by Troy Bolton. Troy was the captain of the basket ball team,handsome and popular. He made sure that anybody that had less then his status felt bad about themselves. Ryan was considered one of the nerds. He hung out with Gabriella,The math and science geek and

Taylor also a math and science geek. Today was just another day for Ryan. ''Hey loser!''

Shouted Troy. ''Loser is not my name.'' Ryan replied in a smart way. ''Oh,My bad then it must be Crybaby or Mama's boy.'' Troy continued to tease him. Ryan hung his head and continued to walk away. Gabriella and Taylor saw Ryan with his head hung down. ''Let me guess,Troy bullied you again.'' Gabriella said. ''yes.'' Ryan said painfully. ''Ryan,Troy has the lowest self-esstem in this whole high school. Especially if he's picking on other people. I think you should stand up to him once and for all.'' Taylor said.

A few mintues later,Sharpay and her posse walked by. In her group was Vanessa,Jordin,

Candi and Kelsi. Kelsi was very pretty. She wasn't mean. She just hung out with Sharpay. Kelsi had broken up with Troy months ago. Now Sharpay was dating him.

''Looks like we got geek,loser,geekier.'' Said Sharpay,teasing Ryan,Gabby and Taylor.

Taylor shot her a mean glare. Kelsi waved at Ryan and Ryan's heart melted. Ryan had a huge crush on her. He really wanted to ask her out to the prom that friday night.

At lunch,Ryan was just sitting at the table eating his lunch. Troy came up to him and was about to make his life misrable once more. ''What's for lunch,loser?'' Troy said. Ryan tried to ignore him. Troy grabbed Ryan's water bottle and poured it right on the front of his pants. ''awwww! It looks like baby Ryan made a wet-wet.'' Troy sneered. ''let's hand him a diaper.'' his friend,Chad joined in. The whole cafteria laughed at him. That is accept for Gabby,Taylor and Kelsi. Ryan quickly headed to the nurse's office and had Melissa come and pick him up. Once he got home and changed his clothes,He had to be Melissa's servent because she had took him in. ever since Ryan was a little boy,Melissa lied to Him by telling him when he was just a tiny baby,His parents abdoned him because they had never loved him. Which had made Ryan always feel terrible about himself. ''fix my tea! Where's my dress? Close those curtains! Mop that floor!'' Melissa told Ryan. Ryan thought he could never escape her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

The next day at school,Kelsi was inside the music room playing the piano. Ryan heard the beautiful music and walked into the room.

Kelsi started singing these words:

Constant as the stars above,

always know that you are loved

and my love shining in you will help you make your dreams come true

will help you dreams come true.

The lamb lies down and rests it's head

on it's mother's downy bed,

Dolphin plays in the moonlights glow

and butterfly dreams of a voliet rose,

dreams of a voliet rose.

I'll cradle you in my arms tonight as sun embraces the moonlight,

The clouds will carry us off tonight,

Our dreams will run as deep as the sea

Our dreams will run as deep as the sea

Constant as the stars above  
Always know that you are loved  
And my love shining in you  
Will help you make your dreams come true  
Will help your dreams come true

after that Kelsi finished,Ryan walked alittle closer to her. ''Kelsi,that was beautiful!'' Ryan told her. ''really? thanks.'' Kelsi replied. Kelsi turned around and saw Ryan. ''Hi,What are you doing here?'' kelsi asked. ''I'm here to ask you to the prom. Will you go to the prom with me?'' Ryan asked Kelsi. ''Of course,Ryan. I've noticed you've been flirting with me in the hall.'' Kelsi replied. ''okay,see you friday night.''


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

After that Ryan walked out of the music room dreamily. He walked down the hall smiling in love. "I finally asked the girl i love to prom." Ryan though happily. But his smile soon faded as he bumped into Troy Bolton in the hallway.

"Hey watch where you're going ,Loser!" Troy snapped angrily. Ryan's stuff had fallen on the floor when he bumped into Troy. Ryan bent down to pick his stuff up. He forgot to pick up his picture of Kelsi. "What's this?" Troy asked as he picked up the picture.

"Well, Well, Well. it looks like Loser boy here has a crush on Music girl." Troy taunted.

"Hey! that's mine! give it back!" Ryan shouted at him.

"Loser boy and Music girl sitting in a tree,

K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage and then comes loser boy j.r. in the baby carriage." Troy and his friends taunted.

Ryan hung his head low. "Troy, please stop." Ryan begged.

"Awww! boys it looks like the little baby's gonna cry." Troy continued to taunt.

Ryan's head came back up and he was angry this time. This time he meant business.

"Troy!" Ryan said firmly, "I told you to stop!"

"And what are you going to do if don't?" Troy challenged.

"This!" Ryan said, punching Troy's face in.

Troy's friends were so scared. one of them uttered "Oh Shit!" then they both ran away instead of having Troy's back.

Troy fell to the ground. "My face. My beautiful face!'' He cried.

Ryan began to do a victory dance. "Oh yeah, that's right! I kicked your butt! go ryan! go ryan! it's your birthday." Ryan uttered. Unfortunatly, the principal walked by and saw what he had done. "RYAN! MY OFFICE! NOW!" The principal ordered. Ryan hung his head low again and walked off to the principal's office.

Once Ryan was out of sight, The principal walked over to Troy. The principal was also Troy's mother. "Troy, are you alright sweetie?" she asked. "Yes. my face just hurts right now." Troy told her, placing his own hand on his forehead. "Well, Ryan won't get away with this! no one and I mean no-one punches a Bolton and gets away with it!" Mrs. Bolton said.

She walked her son down to the office ready to defeat Ryan. In her Office, Ryan already siting in one of the chairs waiting for the principal. The principal and Troy showed up in her office finally. Troy made an evil grin at Ryan and took the seat next to him. Mrs. Bolton sat in her desk chair, glaring at Ryan.

"Ryan, I've seen that you've injured my son by punching his face in." Mrs. Bolton said.

", Troy was all up in my face bullying me." Ryan told her.

"Troy, is this true?" Mrs. Bolton asked

"No, mother." Troy said, batting his baby blue eyes while making the facial expression of an innocent kitten.

"Ryan, I have no choice but to suspend you for a week."

"But, !"

"No butts Ryan!"

and with that Ryan was suspened from school.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: Sorry guys and girls! I haven't been updating because of school and stuff so I'm doing so right now. hope you enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 5:

Melissa came to Ryan's school and picked him up. Melissa was very angry at Ryan. She began to curse at him in the car. When Melissa was angry, Ryan was very scared of her. Though, Melissa never beat Ryan, all it took was her angry glare an her to shout to make him cry and whimper. She had been able to do that to Ryan since he was only a toddler. Ryan began to have a flashback in the car.

(Flashback)

**Ryan was only 2 years old. He was drawing on the wall where Melissa had a beautiful mural painted. Ryan scribbled all over it with red crayon. When he was finished, he took a step back and smiled at what he had done. Melissa then walked into the room and saw that her beautiful mural was ruined.**

**"That mural had been in my family for years!" She exclamied in an upset voice.**

**Then she saw that Ryan had the crayon and was now giggling, She grabbed him.**

**"You little brat! I'm going to make you pay for this" Melissa said screaming at him.**

**Ryan became scared and started crying. Melissa took him up to a dark room. **

**"Maybe if YOU spend some time in here, you'll learn!" Melissa said, forcing him into the room.**

**Melissa then slammed the door behind her and locked Ryan in. The room was very dark and scary. Ryan couldn't see anything in the room. He swore he heard a rat hiss. He began banging on door, screaming his little head off. He hoped that Melissa would come open the door. but she didn't. in matter of fact, she didn't open the door for 2 hours.**

**(Ryan's flashback ends)**

Ryan knew he was probably going to have to endure some time in the dark room again. He hated the dark room. But there was probably no way of getting out of it. all he could do was wait untill he got home..

...

a half-hour passed, Ryan and Melissa had finally arrived home. Melissa's house was in the middle of nowhere and the only high school that was around, East High was a 30 mintue drive from her house. Melissa parked the car in the driveway. Then she got out and slammed the car door in her anger. Ryan got out of the car and closed the door properly. He began walking slowly and in a scared manner trying to avoid punishment.

"**RYAN! YOU GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE NOW!" **Melissa shouted him.

Ryan sped up his walking and stopped right infront of Melissa.

"Due to your suspension from school, I want you to know I will not be letting you go to prom with this girl. instead, You will be cleaning in this whole house, while I attend Mrs. Evan's tea party. is that understood?" Melissa told him.

"Yes, M'am." Ryan said. Then Ryan hung his head low, nothing was going right him

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Later that evening, Ryan couldn't help but sneak out. even though he lived in the middle of nowhere, there was a shopping center right up the street. He secretly snuck out on his bike and rode up there. He was just in time too. Kelsi was getting ready to pick out her prom dress.

Kelsi had been saving up for a goregous pink prom dress. Here's a link to the pic of the prom dress she wanted: .com/photos/52805021N04/4869206203/. Kelsi had finally saved up the money to get by writing music. Ryan walked into the dress store. Kelsi was now trying on the dress. When she came out of the dressing stall, Ryan suprised her.

"Kelsi, you look beautiful!" Ryan told her.

Kelsi turned around suprised. "Thank you." She said smiling.

"Let me guess, you came here to find your tux for the prom, right?" her smile getting wider.

"No. Melissa said because I got suspened from school, I can't go to prom friday night" Ryan said, sadly.

"That is so unfair! it was so Troy's fault."Kelsi told him.

Suddenly, Ryan and Kelsi stopped talking. They saw Troy and Sharpay outside. They were fighting. Troy broke up with sharpay and walked off. Sharpay began to cry and came walking into the dress store from outside. She walked into the bathroom of the store and started completely bawling her eyes out.

"Looks like Sharpay doesn't have a prom date." said Kelsi.

Melissa noticed Ryan had snuck out and dialed his cellphone number.

Ryan's cellphone went off.

"Sorry, Kelsi. But I gotta go!" Ryan said, rushing off to his bike and with in a flash he was gone.

...

Kelsi saw Troy outside again. this time, he had a big orange julius in his hands, sipping it as he was going along. Kelsi told the cashier to hold dress for her and that she was going to right back to purchase it. Then she walked out of the store to confront Troy.

"Hey Troy! how's that face of yours doing?" Kelsi asked him.

"I don't have to answer to you." Troy said, trying to walk away.

Kelsi blocked his path. "Oh! yes you do!" Kelsi snapped at him.

"Especially if you got my Ryan suspened from school! you big faker!" Kelsi continued.

"He deserved it." Troy replied, continuing walking.

"Why? because you thought he was a loser? and what about Sharpay? did you dump her because you thought she was a loser too?" Kelsi questioned him, angerily.

"That little witch deserved it." was Troy's bitter reply. He kept walking, sipping his orange julius. and Kelsi kept getting in his way. Troy finally decided he had enough.

"get out of my way, b**ch!" Troy yelled at her

"what did YOU just call me?" Kelsi said, in a now angry, threatening tone. Her face was now a dark red color. She was boiling up inside.

"you heard me! I called you a b**ch!" Troy replied.

"Ok, That's it!" Kelsi said. Troy laughed in her face.

The next thing Troy knew, Kelsi had tackled him to the ground. Kelsi kept on hitting him in the face. a group of teens began gathing around. some of them happened to go to East High. Some of them pulled out cell phones and began taping the whole thing.

"You're finally getting what you deserve, Troy Bolton!" Kelsi shouted over the madness.

after a few mintues, Kelsi finally got up. Troy didn't even bother fighting back during the fight. "Help me."Troy pleaded. Kelsi saw Troy's orange Julius cup sitting on the curb and grabbed it up. She walked over to Troy. "This is for what you did to my ryan!" and with that Kelsi dumped the rest of Troy's smoothie right on the crotch area of his pants. it looked like Troy had wet himself. "who's the baby now?" Kelsi taunted, then she dropped the cup and walked away. The crowd went wild.

Troy was so humiliated, that right in front of everybody, he began crying like a baby. Everybody began laughing at him and filming him. They started to talk to him as if he were a baby.

...

Kelsi walked back into the dress store and purchased the dress. The she walked back out.

Meanwhile, Melissa was at home punishing ryan even worse for sneaking out. This time, Melissa was so furious she used her magic powers, which Ryan didn't know she had and extended the upstairs. Ryan's room became a tower. Melissa grabbed Ryan's arm and dragged him into his new extended room. She threw him in and locked the door.

"You will stay here for the rest of your life! you will no longer be able to escape!" Melissa chuckled evily. and with that she walked away.

To be continued.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

After Melissa had left, Ryan found himself sobbing again as usual. He was suspened from school, he wasn't allowed to go to prom and worst of all he would never see the love of his life again or so he thought...

Little did Ryan know that Kelsi had secretly followed Melissa's car back to the house.

Ryan Sobbed.

"I'll never see Kelsi again." he sobbed

"You-hoo, Ryan! I'm down here!" Kelsi shouted

Ryan walked over to the tower window. He looked down below to see Kelsi.

"Kelsi, My love! you've found me!" Ryan exclaimed, happily

"Hand me something so I can get up there." Kelsi told him

So Ryan went to a closet in the room and found a ladder. he cast outside the window.

Kelsi climbed the ladder.

Once Kelsi was up in the tower, She and Ryan looked into eachother's blue eyes.

And then they shared a long, passionite kiss.

Untill Ryan heard Melissa's footsteps.

"Oh no! Melissa's coming! you've got to go now" he told Kelsi

so Kelsi climbed down the ladder

"Will you come back tommrow, my love?" Ryan asked her

"Yes and Tommrow we shall escape!" Kelsi replied back and then got on her bike and left.

Melissa slammed the door open.

"RYAN! WHO DO YOU HAVE IN HERE?" Melissa demanded.

"No one, Melissa. Honest." Ryan told her, afraid

"DON'T YOU LIE TO ME, RYAN! I KNOW YOU HAVE SOMEONE UP HERE! WHERE IS SHE?" Melissa demanded again, angerily.

"Melissa, I don't know what you are talking about. I've had no girl up here." Ryan told her.

"I heard laughter. alright I'll let it go this time! but if I ever hear or catch you with a girl again, the consquences will be deadly!" Melissa threatened, leaving and slamming the door behind her.

"Whew! that was close." Ryan exclaimed.

He couldn't wait for tommrow night to come

to be continued


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

It was Friday morning. The morning before the prom. Ryan had woken up and went to fix himself and Melissa breakfast.

Ryan went to the stairs into the house. He walked into the living room.

Melissa stared at him with angry eyes.

"Ryan, Where's my breakfast?" Melissa demanded.

"I'm getting it now. What would you like?" Ryan asked, going into the kitchen

" I want Strawberry pancakes with syrp, 2 hard boiled eggs, a cup of orange juice and a blueberry muffin with french toast!" She ordered.

"coming right up!" Ryan replied.

So for the next hour, Ryan made breakfast. He made all of Melissa's requests. He served them to her and then he made himself a bowl of cereal.

After breakfast, Melissa announced that she was going to take her before noon nap.

So Ryan was free to explore the house.

Ryan began to wonder if Melissa was really his mother. He didn't look like her. He longed to found out who his real parents were.

He went back up to the tower to clean however as he dusted off the bookshelf, he discovered that it lead to a secret room.

Ryan went through the bookshelf and into the room out of curiousity.

in the room, he found many things but something caught his eye.

He saw a silver jewlery like box and walked toward it.

he picked it up and opened it.

Music began to play. There was something engraved on the bottom of the box.

To Lucas with love forever,

Mother and Father on his first birthday.

Ryan knew something was up.

There was a picture of a couple sitting on a table in the room.

Ryan walked towards it. He glanced at the picture.

The couple looked just like him.

"They must be my mother and father!" Ryan exclaimed

He turned the picture over to find out who they were.

The picture's back said: Claire and Vance Evans.

"so I'm really Lucas Evans and my parents are the Evans!" Ryan exclaimed.

he was shocked by the news and quickly ran back into the tower.

to be continued.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

That night, Melissa had left for Mrs. Evan's tea party. Kelsi had again returned. This time she brought her dress and a tux for Ryan. They were escaping and going to prom together.

"Ryan, I have returned! I have brought you a tux and I want you to put it on!" Kelsi told him.

Ryan once again got out the ladder and let kelsi come up. She handed Ryan the tux and he put it on. Then he found his sunday best pair of shoes and put them on as well.

"We're going to prom together!" Kelsi exclaimed.

"where's the prom being held at?" Ryan asked.

"The Evan's castle" Kelsi told him.

"Oh no! that's where Mrs. Evans tea party is and Melissa will be there! She'll see me!" Ryan told her, with worry on his face.

"Ryan, look at me. Tonight you are free. are you going to let Melissa rule your life forever? tonight you need to finally stand up to her." Kelsi told him

"You're right! we're going to that prom!" Ryan declared.

and with that they both climbed down the ladder and went to the prom on kelsi's bike.

...

Meanwhile at Mrs. Evan's tea party,

Mrs. Evans had just served the mini tea sandwhichs and poured the tea.

"This is a wonderful tea party,Claire." Melissa told her.

"Thank you, Melissa. Now, Ladies I have an announcement to make! Tommrow night is supposed to be my son, Lucas's 17th birthday. My husband and I along with our daughter Sharpay will hold a memorial party for him. My son was kidnapped as an infant 17 years ago and I have not seen him since. I have reason to believe that he is dead." Mrs. Evans told them.

"He's not dead." Melissa said chuckling under her breath

"What's that, Melissa?" Mrs. Evans asked

"I said he's not dead." Melissa repeated herself, chuckling louder

"What do you mean he's not dead? and what's so funny?" Mrs. Evan questioned her

"I have him. I'm the one who kidnapped him 17 years ago!" Melissa told her evily.

Everyone gasped.

"But Melissa why?" Mrs. Evan asked, surprised

"Because Vance loved you over me! I asked him to the prom when we were in high school. I was crushed. it should have been me he married! Lucas should have been my son!" Melissa explained.

"You monster!" Mrs. Evan screamed at her

"and you'll never see your precious son again! Hahahahahaha!" Melissa chuckled, evily.

Meanwhile, Kelsi and Ryan went to the prom. Troy Bolton didn't bother to show up after that youtube video incident. Kelsi looked stunning in her beautiful pink prom dress. Ryan walked up to her. "Wow, Kelsi you look so beautiful! May I have this dance?" He asked her. "Yes! I would be honored!" Kelsi said, taking his hand into hers. They began to dance. Ryan then noticed Sharpay.

Sharpay was standing at the punch bowl. Looking sad and bored without a date. Ryan saw this and couldn't but walk over to her. "I'll be right back, Kelsi" He told Kelsi.

He then walked over to Sharpay.

"What's wrong?" He asked, concerned

"I have no date to dance with. I'm stuck here serving punch." Sharpay told him.

"May I have this dance?" He asked

"Really?" Sharpay asked.

The two began to dance. But as Sharpay was dancing with Ryan she began to notice something.

"You look so familar. I know I've seen you before, I just can't put my finger on it." Sharpay told him.

Then she looked into his baby blue eyes and realized he was her brother that had been kidnapped as a baby.

"Lucas?" She asked.

To be continued.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

"Who is this Lucas? I'm Ryan!" Ryan replied.

"No, you are really Lucas. You were kidnapped by Melissa as a baby. You are my brother! I will take to our mother!" Sharpay told him, grabbing his hand.

Meanwhile in the Garden, Mrs. Evans was sobbing.

"My Lucas. My poor Lucas. " She sobbed.

Then, Sharpay came into the garden.

"Mother! Mother! I found Lucas!" Sharpay shouted.

Mrs. Evans stood up out of her chair and smiled a huge smile.

Ryan got closer and closer to his mother.

He realized he looked just like her.

"My Lucas! it really is you!" She said, hugging him.

"Oh, Mother! I'm so excited to see you! For years, I thought I was alone because I was at Melissa's house." Lucas told her.

Then Mrs. Evans looked at Melissa with an evil smile.

"As for you, I want you excuted for all the horrible things you have done to my son!" Mrs. Evans told her.

And with that the guards seized Melissa and She was never seen again.

Then, Lucas told his mother about falling in love with Kelsi.

"Mother, I don't want to marry a princess! I want to marry Kelsi!" Lucas told her.

and So a month later, Lucas and Kelsi got married and lived happily ever after never having to deal with Melissa again!

The end.


End file.
